The Better Woman
by andi1013
Summary: Final showdown, but who really wins. (Written in response to the end scene of Amor Fati, and the death of Diana Fowley)


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully cautiously knocked on the apartment door. She still couldn't believe she was here, and yet she wouldn't expect herself not to come. She needed to know the truth, and the one person who could give her the answers was the same person she had no reason to trust...until now.

The door slowly opened to reveal Diana Fowley, her gun drawn in defense against whatever was perceived to be standing on the other side of the door.

"Agent Scully," she said, sighing heavily with relief, "you are the last person I expected to see here now. Tell me, what brings you to my door."

Scully stood dumbfounded, forgetting why she had come. Would she be able to do this? Could she really get answers from a woman who had betrayed Mulder, and yet seemed to care for him just the same?

"I need to speak with you...about Mulder," Scully said. Diana moved aside, allowing her to enter into the apartment, and checked the hallway with suspicious intent. As she closed the door, she noticed Scully standing there, taking in the sight of her apartment: papers scattered across the floor, clothes tossed over all the furniture. Scully moved into the bedroom and saw an open suitcase sitting on the bed. Diana, who had been following silently behind her, brushed past in an attempt to finish her packing.

"What's going on?" Scully asked.

Diana continued to pave a path between the dresser and bed, "I'm leaving, Agent Scully, what does it look like? If they haven't figured it out already, it won't take them long to realize that it was my passkey that lead you to Fox." Diana's words sparked the memory in Scully...the reason why she had come to her.

"Why did you do it?" Scully asked sternly. Diana stopped in front of her suitcase, and looked out the window, no reply fell from her lips. Scully asked again, more forcefully, "Why did you save him when you could've just let him die right there? Everything for the future would have been set, no more obstacles would have stood in your way."

Diana resumed her packing at a slower pace. "My reasons are personal. And I'd like to keep them that way," she said.

Scully could feel the rage building up inside of her, until she finally stormed over to the bed, shut the lid on the suitcase with great force, and began to pour out all the emotion inside. "Don't give me that crap, Diana," she said. "This whole deal has been personal with you, and yet you've had no problem expressing your feelings until now. So I want to know why you did it...is there some secret agenda that I should know about...is his role so vital that you can mame him but you can't kill him?"

Diana stared straight ahead. She knew Scully had every right to be angry with her, as did Mulder but he wouldn't tell her. She turned back to Scully and could feel tears threatening to fall and she began to explain, "Because

I still love him...I never stopped loving him." Scully backed off to allow Diana to swing around to the other side of the bed and sit down.

"You were right when you said that Fox would have done anything for me. I guess I always knew that, and I used it against him for my own personal benefit. But when there was the possibility that he might actually die for what I did...I knew the only way I could save him, was to lead you to him."

Diana allowed one tear to fall, and Scully just stood there. She couldn't give this woman the compassion she wanted, but she gave her something better...respect.

Deafening silence hung in the air for a few minutes until Diana stood up, went over and zipped up the suitcase. "Where will you go?" Scully asked.

Diana pulled the suitcase up on its side and looked at it intently.

"I don't know...anywhere...everywhere."

"Mulder will try to find you..."

Diana interrupted with a half hearted laugh. "I think it would be best for Fox if I were dead." Scully thought she was joking at first, however she saw the pleading in her eyes and understood what she was saying. Scully nodded in agreement, and new what she would have to do.

Diana walked passed her towards the door. Scully didn't turn around to watch her leave. "Diana," Scully asked, "if you could take back the last

en years, would you change your mind?" A long silence hung in the air, and then a strong answer echoed through the apartment.

"No," was all that was heard before the door slammed shut, and Scully was

left standing in the apartment.

End


End file.
